The present invention relates to a rolling containers assembly and, more particularly, to a vertically deployed modular rolling workshop having a retractable/extendible handle, which is easily assembled/disassembled.
Working in situ requires a plurality of working tools to be brought to the working location.
Conventional tool boxes are typically used for that purpose, however, their locomotion as individual pieces is inconvenient.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a modular rolling workshop devoid of the above limitation.
Additional advantages of the modular rolling workshop according to the present invention are described with respect to its specific embodiments hereinbelow.
According to the present invention there is provided a rolling containers assembly for storing working tools.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the rolling containers assembly comprising (a) a base cabinet including wheels and a pulling handle for locomoting the rolling containers assembly; and (b) at least one additional cabinet being removably connectable on top of the base cabinet.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the handle is extendible.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one additional cabinet is selected from the group consisting of a drawers assembly and a toolcase.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the base cabinet includes a reel.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one additional cabinet is a modular unit.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one additional cabinet snaps onto the base cabinet.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the toolcase includes a case and an openable cover.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the cover is formed with an external groove usable in supporting rectangular and round objects.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the groove is asymmetrical in cross section.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the groove is formed between a first wall and a second wall of the cover deployed in a V shape, the first wall is deployed 63xc2x115 degrees with respect to the cover, the second wall is deployed 27xc2x115 degrees with respect to the cover, whereas the first and second walls are deployed 90 degrees with respect to one another.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the groove is formed with grip ribs on at least a section thereof.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the cover is formed with underlying strengthening ribs.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the underlying strengthening ribs are deployed crosswise with respect to one another and obliquely with respect to an edge of the cover, such that triangle shapes are formed along the edge.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the underlying strengthening ribs are deployed 90 degrees crosswise with respect to one another and 45 degrees with respect to an edge of the cover.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the cover is formed with external protrusions deployed above the underlying strengthening ribs, the external protrusions serve for at least partially disguising sink marks associated with the ribs.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the external protrusions have a diamond shape.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the cover includes a carrying handle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the carrying handle is foldable.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the toolcase includes at least one latch for securing the cover to the case when closed.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the toolcase includes front sides and back, the sides taper toward the back.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the front is curved.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the toolcase includes a tray deployable within the case.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the tray includes a tray-handle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments toolcase includes a foldable carrying handle having side arms, the tray includes a tray-handle, the tray-handle nests between the side arms of the carrying handle of the cover.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the drawers assembly includes a casing and at least one translating drawer translatably engaged by the casing.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one drawer translates over rails connected to the casing.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments all of the at least one drawer are securable close via a single securing member.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the handle is extendible, the single securing member is attached to the handle, such that when the handle is retracted the securing member secured all of the at least one drawer closed.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the base cabinet includes a casing to which the handle and the wheels are engaged and a flipping bin.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the flipping bin is rotatable with respect to the casing and has an upper opening.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the casing is formed with an upper rim, the rim is supplemented with holes which serve for attaching strings for effecting carriage of desired items on the top of the base cabinet when the at least one additional cabinet is removed.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the handle is formed with additional holes which further serve for attaching strings for effecting the carriage of the desired items on the top of the base cabinet when the at least one additional cabinet is removed.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the base cabinet includes a reel rotatably attached to the casing.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the reel is removable.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the casing is supplemented with at least two elastic bands designed for engaging desired items along a side thereof.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the flipping bin is rotatably connected to the casing via a hinge located such that the bin opens when reaches beyond a center of gravity point and closes when is before the center of gravity point.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the pulling handle is detachable.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one additional cabinet is selected from the group consisting of a clamshell style case and carousel organizer.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments provided is a rolling containers assembly for storing working tools comprising (a) a base cabinet including wheels for locomoting the rolling containers assembly; and (b) at least one additional cabinet being removably connectable on top of the base cabinet, the at least one additional cabinet including a pulling handle for effecting the locomotion.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one additional cabinet is selected from the group consisting of a clamshell style case and carousel organizer.
The present invention successfully addresses the shortcomings of the presently known configurations by providing a modular rolling containers assembly featuring a retractable/extendible back handle. Additional advantages of the present invention are described hereinunder.